Whitney
by Lex for President
Summary: Whitney gets revenge.
1. Chapter 1

At Smallville High… 

Chloe and Clark are discussing about the Torch.

"Maybe we should interview Whitney," Chloe said.

"What's so special about him?" Clark snapped.

"Clark I know your still mad about him stealing your…woman. So I'm going to interview him myself."

"Don't tell me you…like him."

"Clarky Clarky Clarky you poor sap. Of coarse I do. I mean he's so---

Fire started appearing in Clark's eyes.

"Are you jealous?" Chloe said.

"Yes. So I'm going to interview him."

Clark stomped off.

"Ha ha ha Clark is so gullible."

At the Crow's locker room…

"Hi Whitney," Clark growled.

"What can I do for you?" Whitney said heroically.

"I'm going to give you an interview. So SIT DOWN!"

"Touchy aren't we?" Whitney said.

"Yes! So let's started with your favorite thing to eat."

"Your cows."

"No one touches my cows!"

Clark slapped Whitney and continued the interview.

"Favorite color?"

"Black the color of Lana's hair."

Clark started gritting his teeth.

"Favorite show?"

"Smallville."

"Favorite episode?"

"The one where me and Lana---

"End of interview!"

Clark stomped off.

"Hey Clark wait you still haven't asked me what I do before a game."

"Do you take steroids?"

Whitney started sweating.

"Uh…n-n-no."

Clark started smiling.

"What do you drink before a game maybe liquid steroids?"

"What no I never drink---

"What's that in your pocket?"

Whitney took out a can of liquid steroids.

"This oh this just---

"What's in the jug?"

"That?"

Clark poured out some liquid steroids into a cup.

"CLARK LEAVE THAT ALONE!"

"Hmm smells like steroids."

"That's not mine."

Clark started pouring it out.

"What are you doing!"

Whitney got on his knees and started drinking the steroids that poured out of the cup.

"Whitney are you drinking the steroids?"

"Me? No it just…fell in my mouth. Ooops."

"I think I'm going to have to report you in."

"Wait Clark don't do this."

"I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Recommend Lana to date me."

Whitney told Lana to date Clark, but she still had a crush on Whitney. So Clark reported Whitney in and he got expelled.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

At the Kent farm 1:00 A.M…

Whitney broke into the Kent's house.

"I must get revenge!" Whitney thought to himself.

Whitney went into Jonathan's room. Jonathan is sleeping in his cow pajamas.

"Lex you stay away from my cows."

"Ha ha ha let's see if I remember how to do this?"

Whitney took out a hammer and smashed Jonathan cow pillow.

"Ha ha ha the bitter crimson tears of the pillow feeds the chaos within me!"

Whitney started beating up Jonathan.

"Martha is that you?" Jonathan said while trying to escape.

Whitney did a WWF elbow slam on Jonathan.

Kent farm 7:00 A.M…

Martha and Clark are waiting for Jonathan to come down stairs and fix the breakfast.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

"Shut up Clark!"

Martha tried to resist eating the table.

"Mommy could you fix breakfast?"

"Never!"

Martha started gnawing on the table.

At the Kent farm 11:P.M…

Half of the table is gone.

"Clark I'm worried. If Jonathan is pushing up daisies then I'll have to do his chores."

"Mommy why would daddy push up daisies?"

Martha slapped her head.

"Clark go up to your father's room and see what he is doing."

Clark went up stairs.

"Holy cows!"

"Clark your father said never say the cows name in vane."

Martha grabbed some kryptonite and headed up stairs to spank Clark.

"Holy cows!" Martha shouted.

Martha dropped the kryptonite and Clark passed out.

"Clark get up!"

Martha kicked Clark until he got up.

"Clark this is no time to act like your in pain."

Clark and Martha found a video tape and went down stairs to play it.

Video recording…

Jonathan is beat up badly.

"Hey Clark got milk?"

"Save the cows," Jonathan said.

"Silence! Jonathan and your cows are doomed! Ha ha ha I bet your wondering why I'm doing this? It's because of you Clark. Vengeance is mine all mine!"

End of T.V video…

"Noooo!" Clark shouted.

Lois came into the house.

"Where have you been young lady?" Clark asked.

"I was at the I hate the Kents party at Whitney's place. We played pin the tale on Jonathan and we used the cows as piñatas."

"Noooo!" Clark shouted.

"Lois where is Whitney's place?" Martha asked.

"At 3.14 pie lane."

Martha got into the Cowmobile.

At Whitney's house…

Martha crashed though the window wearing black and white spandex.

"I don't believe it. it's that cow knight!" Whitney said.

Martha beat up Whitney. After the long fight Martha found Jonathan covered in donkey tales.

At the Kent farm 1:00 P.M…

Jonathan finally got the last tail off.

"Whew I'm sleepy. After having every kind of physical and mental torture known to man I'm tired."

"Not until you fix breakfast, lunch, and dinner and don't forget your chores!"

The End 


End file.
